Language modeling is used in many language processing applications such as automatic speech recognition (ASR), natural language understanding, information retrieval, and machine translation. Language modeling may involve using labeled or annotated language data to train one or more language models to capture properties of a language. For example, language model(s) may be used to calculate the likelihood that a particular sequence of language segments (e.g., phonemes, words, etc.) occurs in the language.